Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Adventure
by Ratome
Summary: When four humans are told they must save the world of pokémon, they must prepare for the adventure of a lifetime when they are turned pokémon themselves. Now they must stop this "ultimate evil" to restore balance to the world. Discontinued
1. Character List

**This is my first story, so please enjoy.**

Full Summary: When four humans are told they must save the world of pokémon, they must prepare for the adventure of a lifetime when they are turned pokémon themselves. Now they must stop this "ultimate evil" to restore balance to the world, but how can four confused pokémon make it? Rated T for some space.

* * *

Characters:

Syanna: Once human, now Shaymin. Syanna is a heroic one, even with her new Land Forme. She leads the group through everything practically. After being told that she must save the world of pokémon, Syanna ventures out with her 3 friends to prevent what danger is to come.

Sebastian: Transformed into a Darkrai, Sebastian is not one to be messed with. As a human, he acted very much like a Darkrai. His appearance was different though. Although a Darkrai would have white "hair" covering one eye, his is black and both of his eyes are visible. He tends to be somewhat easily agitated. After being told he must save the world of pokémon, he tags along with Syanna and everyone else to stop a danger, no matter how much he doesn't want to.

Emily: Emily is an odd one. She has an odd tendency to be a living censor, but only when she's hyper, which is all the time. She has then been accordingly transformed into a Mew. She likes to tag along with the group and loves to make anyone smile. She had been told that she must save the world of pokémon with her friends.

Amanda: One of the few who have not been turned legendary. Amanda is a strong and bold type, and intelligent. She, however, is a bit stubborn. She is sister to Syanna. She has also been turned into a powerful torchic, and she seems to not want to evolve. She must save the pokémon world with everyone else before it is too late.

**

* * *

****I hope this turns out as good as I have it planned, once again this is my first story.**


	2. In the Human World

**Here is chapter 1, sorry if it is short or seems rushed or weird. It should pick up eventually. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: In the Human World  
(POV is always Syanna unless specified)

I always wondered what it was like as a pokémon. I pondered this thought as I walked with my little sister to the schoolyard. As I walked, I saw my two friends, Sebastian and Emily, waving at us. Well, just Emily, Sebastian just kind of looked over at us.

I was fourteen, and so was Seb. My little sis was about twelve and Emily was thirteen. I blankly stared ahead as I thought over life as if I lived in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games.

"Zoning out already? School hasn't even started!" Amanda, my sis, asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah," I said half-mindedly as I returned to reality. I walked over to the rest of our group, still in a half-trance. Everyone was silent until the bell rang for our first class of many. I walked to my locker, put my backpack away, and grabbed some books. This was going to be a long day. And to make things worse, it just had to be a Monday.

I walked into my first class, Science. I didn't mind school really, just as long as there was something fun to do during it. I sat down in my seat and took out a notebook. Other kids began filing into their seats as well. Then class began.

After a few notes, mini-lectures, and other boring stuff I flipped open my notebook. I turned pages note after note as the teacher got into another mini-lecture. I flipped past the notes and right to the end of the notebook, where I drew occasionally. By occasionally, I mean all the time. The pages were filled with pencil sketched Shaymins. Every once in a while there was something else, but mostly Shaymin. I don't know why, but I liked Shaymin a lot. Most of my friends liked pokémon as well, but just kind of liked. Only Amanda, Emily, Seb, and I liked pokémon, as in actually liked it. Truthfully, we all had a favorite. Mine was Shaymin, Seb's was Darkrai, Emily's was Mew, and Amanda's was Blaziken.

"Syanna." I heard the teacher say.

I snapped to attention from my artwork.

"Answer the question." he said, apparently repeating himself.

I looked at my notebook 'for an answer'. Then I looked back up. "What was the question again?" I asked.

He shook his head and moved on to ask a different student. I mentally shrugged and returned to drawing another Shaymin. The bell rang after some time and we all left the room to move to our next class.

After a few notes, papers, textbooks, and sketches, we were finally to lunch. As we all sat down at our table we talked about a few things, then I brought up if anyone else wondered what life would be like as a pokémon.

"I wonder what it would be like to be able to change forms at will." I said, lost in my dreams.

"Or use attacks." Amanda added.

"Or be able to levitate. It would be so fun to fly around!" Emily continued our list.

"Wouldn't it?" I responded. "Too bad it's only a game." I sighed out. Everyone else nodded. Suddenly Emily perked up.

"Or is it?" She asked with a grin. We all looked at her. "Because if it just is, then what is that?" She said, sudden alertness in her voice as she pointed at one of the large windows in the cafeteria. There was some sort of swirling portal thing appear on the window. I felt a wave of fear wash over me. Others in the cafeteria began to watch it as well. There was silence instead of the usual roar of conversation.

"What the-" Sebastian started.

"Fence!" Emily shouted loudly to cover Seb's voice.

There was a short silence, followed by Seb once more, "Thank you, Emily." He said blandly. He then continued his first thought. "What is that?"

The vortex seemed to turn into a portal and suddenly it seemed like it was pulling us in. We instinctively clung to the table, but eventually the table would up going too. We all were flung to the portal, and just at the last second we leaped away from the table and it shattered the window just before the portal would have claimed us. The portal disappeared, we fell to the ground, and there was shattered glass everywhere. There was panic in the cafeteria just then.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah." Seb responded as he stood up.

"All right over here." Emily said, Amanda nodded.

I checked myself over. I landed on my hands first when the portal disappeared. My palm had a small cut due to landing on a glass shard and my arm hurt from landing on it, but nothing too serious. I stood up slowly. "What was that?" I asked fearfully.

"I don't know, but I don't think this is the only time we'll see it." Amanda replied. I looked at the broken window in horror. How can a portal open on a window? And something looked scarily familiar about it. I looked at the sharp glass shards still in the frame, then at the rest of the glass on the floor, then at the table that was half in the frame, half outside.

"This is one really weird way to start the week." Emily groaned. I nodded, Amanda sighed and Seb was examining the window closely. He mumbled something under his breath and walked back to us.

Just in time for some teachers to walk up to us. They examined the window and asked us the normal questions of 'Are you okay?' and other stuff like that. I wonder what took them so long to respond anyway, we have been sitting at a broken window that just tried to sweep us up for what, five, maybe ten minutes already, and NOW they respond? We casually replied by saying we were fine, and then we were excused to our next class.

Nothing exciting really happened again, until I noticed Amanda was gone. The gone kind of gone, as in not there. After a while Emily was gone too, then Seb. I didn't really take notice until gym class. We had swimming. We all walked into the pool room, where it was warm and smelled like chlorine. I hated that smell with a passion, because it just made people smell like dead fish. We got through attendance and then got into the pool.

I enjoyed the water a lot, but the smell of the chlorine is what made swimming just an OK class. We got to swimming laps, back and forth, and other exercises. I drifted through the water with ease and imagined myself as a milotic, gently swimming through the water. Before I knew it, class was over.

But just as I got out of the pool, I noticed the black vortex opening again. And this time, everyone had fled. I felt the power of the vortex drag me toward it, and I couldn't break away from it. I screamed as I was being dragged through, and suddenly it seemed like I was in a different world. Is pokémon just a game? Not to me anymore.

Because right there, a legendary pokémon floated right in front of me.

And I chose to run away as fast as I could.

Gravity seemed off, as I felt as light as I did in the pool. I screamed again as I noticed the pokémon flying right toward me, closer and closer. I closed my eyes and just as I was sure that I was as good as gone, a white vortex opened, and I felt a pair of arms grab my hand and pull me through.

I opened my eyes and saw Seb, I looked around and saw Emily and Amanda. As I continued to look I saw a Darkrai, a Mew, a Shaymin, a Dialga, a Palkia, and I could continue the list until I have named every legendary I could. Except the one that attacked me earlier. One small phrase ran through my head at that moment. Oh my God.

Right in the front, was a favorite pokémon of many, Arceus.

And here I was standing, with Sebastian, Emily, and Amanda, right in front of the most powerful pokémon in existence. And something told me that we were called there in the first place.

* * *

**How is it? I know it is a kind of random idea, but it still is pretty good for a first story, right?**


	3. Destiny?

Well, it took a while but here is Chapter 2. And I forgot something kinda important. I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 2: Destiny?

I stared up at the pokémon of creation. It stared down, unmoving. My stare was of fear. Its wasn't. The room had a dreadful silence, the kind of silence that usually is followed by something very bad. I was shaking with fear. It wasn't. I was cold, I was scared, and I wanted to go home. But how? Seb didn't seem as fearful as I was, though. I looked the legend in the eyes, and I saw trust. I don't know why, but I saw trust. Finally someone spoke. A small-sounding voice that was barely heard.

"Another human?"

Suddenly there was Shaymin itself, walking right up to us. "Who said we needed another?" It said. The voice sounded feminine, but I wasn't sure. In all of the games, legendary pokémon were genderless, except for a few. Maybe that was just for games. I had to stop thinking about that before I thought too much into it.

"Whose wise idea was it to make humans come here anyway? We are fine on our own." It growled.

"I can't believe my favorite pokémon is such a-" I stopped myself from finishing that sentence before Emily did for me.

"It's kind of mean." Amanda said.

"IT?! You call me an IT? How dare you!" It started shouting. "I'm female you moron!"

"Sorry!" Amanda screeched to stop the shouting hedgehog. This could take some getting used to. I looked up at the creator pokémon again, who was shaking their head. Something tells me I am going to be learning a lot about pokémon, soon, that I never knew.

We were excused a different room for a short while. Maybe Shaymin was being scolded, or maybe they just thought I was too scared. It doesn't make a difference though. The room we were put in was white with a golden hue. Something told me that I would be seeing it a lot in the future. I walked around, feeling small compared so some if the stuff in there. But one thing surprised me. There was a TV. As time passed, I felt more at ease. Finally the tension in the room lifted and we all gathered around the TV. It's not like anything almost life threatening and really weird happened, let's just watch TV.

After some random channels and small laughs between each other, the door opened and Cresselia led us to another room. She explained to us about the Hall Of Origin as she led us. Finally we were at another room that she called "The Meeting Room." It was huge, but had the same color scheme as the last room. And the hallways for that matter, and the first room we were in. Mainly white with a golden hue. Every legendary was in there, all but the one that we 'met up with' in the first place.

"We will start with introductions first of all, so we can know each other." Arceus began.

"Wait, hold on." I interrupted bravely. "We wind up here for some random bizarre reason, and you want us to introduce ourselves? We are humans and from a different world, why would you want to know us?"

"Patience, answers will come later. Right now we must know about each other if we can really work side-by-side to stop this spreading evil." Arceus simply replied.

I looked in disbelief. One minute I'm sketching Shaymin, the next I am in the world of pokémon talking to Arceus and being told I need to help stop an evil? Anything seem like some fantasy here? "Right." I said with a small sigh.

Amanda took a deep breath in, then let it out. "Are we supposed to go first? If so, I'll start." She questioned nervously. With a small nod from Arceus, she began, "Ok, my name is Amanda, I like blaziken a lot, and I like to spend time with my friends."

"No special abilities? Boring!" Shaymin said with a mock yawn. She earned a glare from most of the room with that.

"At least you tried." I said to Amanda. "But I think just a name was enough." Amanda looked slightly embarrassed by that.

I was next. "I am Syanna, and even though I found out that she is a pain in the you-know-where, my favorite pokémon is Shaymin." Shaymin growled, but it sounded more cute than intimidating. Amanda looked oddly happy from that.

Seb was next, "I am Sebastian. I am told I act most like a Darkrai, but I can't see that." I wondered if he meant sarcasm by that or not.

Then it was Emily's turn, "Hi my name is Emily, I like Mew and I can't wait to see one!" She was talking very fast.

"She is also a living censor for anyone and anything." I added.

Then the legendaries got to tell us about themselves.

Each and every one of them.

It was mainly a general information exchange, we learned about the legends and how they differed from the normal games. Finally, my question was brought up again.

"You must be wondering what you are doing here anyway." Uxie spoke up. "I will tell you now." He paused, then continued. "You were chosen to stop an ultimate evil from destroying this world, and yours. Now you must be wondering how you were chosen. We saw a hidden strength within you that will stop this evil. Now you must be wondering if we actually exist because we are a game in your world. That is merely coincidental, as these are separate worlds." He took all the fun out of having questions.

"And how-" Amanda was cut off just then.

"You share qualities that very rarely humans possess. Qualities that make a true hero. To unlock your strength-" Uxie was cut off by Cresselia.

"Simply put, you are special humans, but to fight this evil you must become pokémon yourselves. Humans stand no threat to this curse on the worlds." Cresselia said. She looked over to Dialga. "As your games have been based on, Dialga had been turned primal and a human turns into a pokémon, loses their memory, forms a team with a partner, and quests out to defeat Primal Dialga. This had happened before, but we had to stop the curse upon her. Not a human. We almost lost, too."

Dialga turned away, then spoke, "It was like watching a horror movie. Except you are the killer and cannot turn it off. It was a true curse with no ability to fight back."

I paused in thought. Then I spoke up, "Since Temporal Tower was collapsing, Dialga was primal in the game. Does that mean that time was collapsing in this world at one point? All of the games seem to have relation to this world, based on what I just heard."

Dialga spoke once more, "Yes. It was painful to see time fall apart. The frozen time also, as painful to see, was painful to live through as well, as I am a being of time. I tried to stop the collapse, but it controlled me in the end."

I wondered if that had a relation to what was happening now.

We talked a little more, got a little more information, and then Cresselia once again led us to another room. We were told to talk amongst ourselves about the situation to see if we wanted to help. We would have to leave home and turn into pokémon. Seb didn't really care, Emily instantly said yes, Amanda agreed, but I actually stopped to think. I would have to leave home, leave everyone and become a pokémon, and I don't even know what kind I would be. Every time I played the mystery dungeon games, I was something different.

I looked at my friends, they looked at me, and I gave my decision. "Why not?" was all I said. After all, I had nothing to lose.

Cresselia had been waiting patiently, and we gave our answer to her. She then commented, "You will have one day before coming back here. Gather your items and say goodbye, but only for a while. You will be allowed to go back when everything is over. But that is your choice. When it is time to come back, we will send Palkia and Uxie to get you."

"Won't it be a little weird seeing a pink dragon and yellow pixie going around the city?" I asked.

"All legendaries do possess a human form, in one way or another. Most legends use them when necessary, but some choose to remain pokémon when in public. Shaymin is a main example of that, just because she likes attention." Cresselia replied.

"Think she can answer a question without so much detail?" Emily whispered to Amanda.

Cresselia, overhearing that, answered, "Yes."

Palkia opened a portal to help us get home. After we were through, the portal closed behind us. We were put back into the school pool room, unfortunately, while there was another class. I bet four people appearing out of nowhere scared everyone a bit. We ignored all odd looks, words, and everything else. I headed to the locker room to get my stuff and change into the normal clothes I missed so much lately. I looked at the time just then. We were in the last class of the day. I was pulled into the world of pokémon just one class ago. Time has weird effects that way.

Then I heard something that made me freeze. The class was almost over, and someone caught my attention.

"Where were you this morning? I couldn't find you anywhere. Not until you were in the pool room anyway, but don't you have history now?" Someone asked. I didn't want to hear that voice but unfortunately I did. That voice was Kaili. I didn't know her too well, but we talked every so often. We usually met up in the morning to chat until she saw her friends, or I saw mine.

"What? I wasn't gone this morning. Remember, we talked on the way to school today. I said something about hating Mondays." I replied.

"No, that was yesterday. It's Tuesday today, remember?" She said.

My eyes widened. I was in the Hall of Origin for more than 24 hours? It barely felt like a day. My thinking was cut short by the school bell. Kaili and I said goodbye to each other and left the locker rooms in separate ways. I went to my locker and got my stuff, then I stopped by Amanda and we walked home.

"So we were in the Hall of Origin for a day, huh?" Amanda commented more than asked. I nodded. "How are mom and dad going to react to us not going home yesterday?" She asked, more worried than willing to know.

"I don't know." I said honestly.

Going home wasn't so bad. We were welcomed back warmly. It broke my heart knowing I would have to leave, after seeing that reunion. It looked like Amanda was somewhat torn up as well from that. After dinner, I went to my room. My room I had to split with Amanda that is. I grabbed a suitcase and started packing things I thought would help us out. I packed a few things that I liked too. I grabbed a few vitamins, knowing in the games they boost stats. I packed my DS, too. Also my charger, which hopefully Rotom could power or some other electric type. Even though Rotom was not a legendary, he would still zip by us while we were there. I took my sketchbook of Shaymins, some blankets, some non-perishable foods, and even some pillows.

Still more room left.

I packed my music player and some extra DS games.

Still more room left.

I packed my necklace with a single pearl, some artistic supplies, and some empty notebooks. Still more room left, but I decided to just keep things at that.

I turned around and saw Amanda with her backpack full of stuff.

"Pack everything you need?" I asked.

"Yeah, but there was the weirdest thing, no matter how much I packed, I still had more room." She replied.

"Yeah, same here. Well, tomorrow we leave. I think it would be a good idea to stay home until then, don't you?" I questioned.

"Yeah, but what about Sebastian and Emily?" Amanda asked back.

"I'll call them tomorrow, and they will come over. We all leave together." I answered.

We both put our supplies on the chair in the room and Emily went to bed. There were two in the room, seeing as the room was big enough for two. One on one end of the room, one on the other. I got the one in the far corner by the window. I stayed up though, thinking. Why were we chosen? What is going on? And how could I leave after all this? I grabbed a pencil and some paper and began writing a note.

A note to say goodbye to my family.

* * *

End of chapter 2. How is it?


	4. Departure

**Short chapter, but at least it's an update. I had bad writer's block again, sorry.**

**I do not own pokemon.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Departure

I woke up early the next morning, not looking forward to leaving. There were many questions rushing through my mind. What are we supposed to do? Where do we go? Why us? I brushed the thoughts away and got up. There was a sick feeling in my stomach, a feeling I knew too well. Fear, excitement, and anxiety all mixed. I tried to clear my mind as I walked to the door, careful not to awaken Amanda. I shot a glance at the clock; it was about four in the morning. This is going to be a long day…

I looked through the supplies I packed, wondering, "Do I even need all this junk?" I growled to myself. I think I was overdoing it a little.

I mean, sure, a Nintendo DS would be a nice form of entertainment, showing the legends a thing about the games. They knew the games apparently, but most likely never saw them.

I unpacked the vitamins, knowing we wouldn't use them anyway.

I looked at the seemingly spacious bag, disregarded all thought to how everything fit in such a tiny container, and walked back to bed. The nervousness never settled, so I didn't get any more sleep that night.

--------------------------------

At about 7:00 am, Amanda woke up. I was watching TV with the volume on mute just to calm down. She looked at me, I looked at her, and that's how things stayed. An unanswered question lingered in the air, and we were waiting for each other to cave in and ask.

I was the one who caved, "So should we go downstairs now?" She nodded. I turned the TV off and we walked down the stairs for breakfast.

We had a simple meal. Pancakes with butter and syrup, not exactly the fanciest meal, but it was still good. I barely ate because of the trip.

"Not feeling well?" Mom asked. I shook my head. "Going to stay home from school today?" I nodded at the perfect excuse not to go. Amanda copied my sick look, but she didn't get away with it… "I know _you _are alright." Mom chuckled to Amanda.

"Fine, but can I walk to school? It is such a nice day out!" Amanda begged. Mom sighed and reluctantly agreed.

----------------------

I was on my way back to my room when Amanda called to everyone saying she was leaving. She walked by the stairs and looked up to me. "Feel better." She said. "We can't let you miss the trip later today." She whispered to me when nobody was looking.

"What do you think is making me sick?" I whispered back.

She walked out the door, her backpack over her shoulder, and closed it behind her. I walked up the rest of the stairs and went back to bed. I wasn't going to sleep, but I was just waiting for my parents to leave so I could call Seb and Emily. I've been trusted home alone before, even when sick. Now wouldn't be any different.

Eventually I heard the routine goodbyes shouted up the stairs, followed by the door slamming and a faint sound of a car taking off. I sighed and waited for Amanda to finish her "walk to school" and walk through the door.

I think she forgot to grab the house keys when she left, because there was a knock on the door just then.

----------------------

After settling the situation of getting Amanda back in the house, I called Emily. I ordered her to call Seb (just to annoy him) and waited.

Eventually, about two hours later, Emily called back. I gave her the plan and hung up. Then I called Seb and gave him the plan, then hung up. I grabbed the note I wrote and taped it to the door to my parents' office.

About half an hour later, Emily and Seb showed up at the front door. I hurried and let them in, then pulled out the bag I used for packing. "Anyone pack anything to take?" I asked. Nods from everyone. "Stuff to be entertaining and useful?" Nods again. Not a very talkative group today.

"Just remember it isn't a sleepover." I heard Seb say under his breath. It really makes me wonder why he even tags along with us to begin with.

Then we patiently waited for the door.

And five minutes later…

"I can't take this! I'm so bored!" Emily screamed. So much for "patient."

Almost as an immediate reaction, I ran and found a deck of cards. After debate over what to do with the cards, we trashed the idea and I pulled out an old copy of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team and put it in my DS. We spent the whole waiting time by remembering the old pokémon games. Eventually DS downsized to gameboy advance, then gameboy itself. PMD turned to sapphire, then silver, then yellow. We spent the remainder of the wait exploiting the mew trick and missingno. glitch before another knock at the door was heard. Followed by two teleporting humans.

One was semi-tall with pinkish hair, light pink clothes with white stripes, and darker pink on the shoulders. I guessed Palkia.

The other was shorter, about Amanda's height. He had yellow hair, but looked normal under any perspective. He wore sunglasses. I guessed Uxie.

I was right with both.

"Ready to go?" Palkia asked. I grabbed my bag and with a heavy heart, I nodded. Everyone else got their stuff together and nodded as well.

"Then let's go." Uxie said. Palkia tore open a portal right in my living room, and stood aside for everyone to go through. Amanda jumped first, followed by Seb, followed by Emily, and I jumped last.

The portal itself was an odd thing. Jumping through two dimensions, it just seems kind of hard to explain. It's like falling through a glowing tunnel, literally. I looked back about half way through and a tear fell down my face.

What will my parents think of us just leaving like that?

It was that part of me that didn't want to leave. I turned my face back to the long way down. Suddenly I felt weaker and weaker. Before I could think, I fell asleep. But right before that I remember feeling different.

But how?


End file.
